


Come Sin With Me

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sassy Castiel, Smut, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester were nothing but acquaintances until their parents began a Bible Study group at Dean's house. It doesn't take long, however, for that relationship to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Sin With Me

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, a couple of you guys wanted me to make a series or at least a prequel or a sequel to [this fic over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6437641), so I thought it over a little bit and I came up with this fic which is a little messy tbh but you guys might like it so if you didn't already pick it up, this is the prequel to the work that I just linked!!! Read away!!!

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak weren’t really friends. They saw each other in the halls sometimes because they went to the same school, and they lived in the same neighborhood and everything, but they were more of acquaintances. And then when their families decided to start a Bible Study group at Dean’s house and both Castiel and Dean were in the same room, it was a little awkward.

They knew each other kind of, but not enough to really have a regular conversation. And they had never even held regular conversation. Only awkward waves and smiles. And since Dean had kinda heard that Castiel was a little bit of a nerd, didn’t have a huge social group, Dean expected it to be nothing but awkward when the two were sent to the kitchen to get everyone drinks. But, it wasn’t actually.

Castiel closed the door and walked over the the counter, resting his forearms on it as he watched Dean lean into the fridge to grab some water. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re real good lookin’?” Castiel inquired smoothly. Dean actually knocked his head on the fridge because he tried to straighten up so quickly. 

“Fuck!” he hissed, rubbing the back of his head. He turned towards Castiel, closing the fridge door. Cas smiled.

“You’re cute when you blush too,” he added, and Dean kinda just gaped at Cas because first of all, he was pretty sure that Cas was straight because he had that thing with Meg Masters awhile back, and second of all it was _Castiel Novak_. 

“Are you hitting on me?” Dean inquired and okay, his voice came out a little higher than he would have wanted it to. Castiel just shrugged.

“Do you want me to be hitting on you?” he shot back. Dean blinked. That was actually a good question.

“Umm…” Dean began. Cas nodded towards the pitcher of water in Dean’s hands.

“Are you gonna pour the water or do you want me to?” Cas asked as if they hadn’t just been discussing Dean’s attractiveness. 

“You’re straight,” Dean said, and Cas actually laughed, shaking his head.

“Sorry to disappoint. You’re straight though,” Cas said, and Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

“If I’m straight, why are you hitting on me?” Dean questioned. Cas shrugged.

“Are you straight?” Cas inquired, and Dean blinked.

“Uh…”

“Exactly,” Castiel said with a smile. “Now seriously are you gonna pour the water or should I?”

Dean huffed a breath of laughter, shaking his head. “Okay, what’s your aim here?” Dean inquired simply.

“To pour the damn water,” Cas said, and Dean shot him a glare. Cas just grinned. “You’re sexy when you glare like that y’know,” Castiel told him. Dean scoffed, turning his head. Castiel pursed his lips, walking straight over to Dean and taking the water pitcher out of Dean’s hands. “I guess that I’ll pour it then,” Castiel murmured, glancing down at Dean’s lips before he turned away. Dean just watched as Castiel filled up a few glasses with water. Dean had to think for a moment here. Castiel Novak was hitting on him and okay, he had to admit that Cas was pretty attractive with those big blue eyes and that fair skin and those, those pink, perfect lips that were just-

“You can kiss me if you want,” Castiel said, looking over at Dean. Dean tilted his chin up the slightest.

“Why would I want to kiss you?” Dean said, leaning his hip against the counter and crossing his arms.

“You were just staring at my lips for like a minute straight,” Castiel informed Dean with a smug little grin. Dean could feel himself blushing. “But, you’re straight, so,” Castiel sighed and Dean said the first thing that came to mind.

“No, I’m not.”

“I’m so surprised,” Castiel said dryly, and Dean let out an angry breath of air.

“Okay, you’re seriously getting on my nerves right now,” Dean said, and Castiel looked over at him with amusement.

“Whoops,” he said simply, and it only made Dean more aggravated.

“What, you like, wanna be my boyfriend or something?” Dean asked, and Castiel shrugged.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“In what way are you asking that?”

“In what way would you like to interpret it?” Castiel shot back, and Dean threw his arms up in the air, leaning his palms against the counter, hanging his head. “Well, we should probably get this water out there,” Castiel sighed, picking up the tray of water. Dean gaped over at him.

“You’re seriously gonna just drop this conversation?” Dean inquired, and Castiel shrugged.

“We can continue it next week,” Castiel simply said before flat out leaving the kitchen. Dean took a minute to collect himself before leaving the kitchen.

“Next week,” Dean grumbled to himself as he opened the door to the living room.

-One Week Later-

“Mom?” Dean interrupted the group where the Winchesters and the Novaks were sharing Bible verses. Dean’s Mom looked up at him. “Cas and I can get everyone some water if that’s okay,” Dean suggested and his Mother nodded.

“You boys go ahead,” she said, and Dean got up, letting Cas follow him into the kitchen.

“Alright, continue the conversation,” Dean said once the door had closed. Castiel sighed, walking over to the counter and leaning against it.

“What do you want me to say?” Cas questioned. Dean gave an aggravated sigh.

“I don’t know, you had plenty to say last week,” Dean said, throwing up one of his hands. Cas grinned.

“I will say that you have a great ass,” Cas told Dean who turned bright red. “Want me to get the water again?” he continued. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, walking over to the counter and leaning on it.

“Okay, what do you want from me?” Dean asked, and Castiel scoffed as he leaned in the fridge to get the water.

“You’re obviously not a detective,” Castiel shot back.

“So, you wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Wouldn’t be opposed, really,” Castiel replied. Dean squinted at him as he poured some water in a couple glasses.

“Okay, so why don’t you just ask me out on a date?” Dean inquired, Castiel quirked an eyebrow at Dean.

“Our parents hold Bible Study every week, you think they’d be open about us being a couple?” Castiel questioned. Dean frowned. Cas did have a point.

“Why not secretly date? Keep it from everyone else,” Dean suggested. Castiel grinned over at Dean, beginning to walk from his side of the counter to Dean’s.

“Sounds like you would really like to be my boyfriend,” Castiel began, stepping closer and closer to Dean until Dean could feel the heat of Cas’ body against his. Dean swallowed and tilted his chin up a bit.

“I never said I did.”

“I didn’t either.”

The two stared at each other for what felt like forever. And, yeah, Dean tried to hold Cas’ gaze but it was a little intense so he looked down and okay, he stared at Cas’ lips for a second. Or more.

“That offer to kiss me is still up on the table,” Castiel murmured, and Dean’s breath hitched at just the thought. “Looks a lot to me like you wanna take it too,” Castiel continued. Dean threw his gaze back up to Castiel.

“Why would I want to do that?” Dean croaked, and Castiel smiled, leaning forwards to rest his lips on Dean’s 

“I don’t know, why would you?” Castiel muttered. The two stayed like that, breathing hotly into each other’s mouths until Dean finally surged forwards, pressing Cas against the counter and slotting their lips together.

The kiss was chaste, but only for a moment as Dean parted his lips and let Cas’ tongue slide into his mouth with something that he had never felt before. Dean had kissed a fair amount of girls before, but Cas, oh boy, Cas was the best human being Dean imagined he would kiss for a long time. 

Cas’ tongue eluded Dean’s, seeking out all the sensitive spots in his mouth, curling and flattening and doing all these things that had Dean’s knees going weak. Dean boxed Cas into the counter and Cas rested one hand on Dean’s waist, the other coming up to card through Dean’s hair. Dean moaned softly at the touch and Cas moaned right back, taking Dean’s lower lip between his teeth and suckling it gently before letting it go, crashing his lips back onto Dean’s.

The two kissed until they were short of breath, and Dean could already feel himself growing hard, and he could tell that Cas was too because he could feel it against his upper thigh. Dean pulled back to look Cas in the eye and found that Cas was wearing a sly grin. “Fuck,” Dean breathed out, and Castiel grinned only wider.

“That good, huh?” Castiel teased. Dean just blinked at him.

“What now?” Dean inquired, and Castiel shrugged.

“Wanna be my secret boyfriend?” Castiel questioned, and Dean let out a breath of air.

“Why not,” he grumbled, and Cas nudged him with his leg.

“Hey, don’t be so serious. We’ll have a lot of fun together. I can kiss you, take you nice places, we can cuddle,” Castiel began. Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

“Last week I barely even knew you. I still barely know you for that matter,” Dean said, and Cas shrugged.

“Well, now that we’re secretly dating we can learn a lot more about each other,” Castiel informed Dean, who looked up, shaking his head.

“This is crazy,” Dean murmured to himself. He felt Cas press a kiss to his Adam’s apple.

“Hey, I’ll take you out to the Mall, tell my parents we’re just hanging out. We can just sit on one of the benches and people watch. We can talk about ourselves, get to know each other. Sound good?” Castiel proposed. Dean looked down to find kind eyes staring back at him. He couldn’t help but smile a little as he nodded. “Good. Now we’ve got to bring that water back out there.”

-One Month Later-

“Yes, yes, yes, oh, God, Cas, more,” Dean panted as Cas fucked into him, giving harsh rolls of his hips. Cas would have made some witty retort, but all he had in him was to shove his hips forwards even harder.

The two were breathing heavy and Dean was moaning like a pornstar but that didn't matter because they were at Dean's house and it was completely empty.

Their relationship was going even better than expected actually. They cuddled, went to the movies together, had lazy makeout sessions in Dean's basement. And they fucked. At every chance they got. And now was a perfectly golden opportunity so that was why they were going at it like there was no tomorrow.

“Cas, fuck, I'm so so close, please,” Dean breathed out, and Cas groaned in response, dropping his head to the crook of Dean's neck. Cas took a breath and gave it all he had until finally Dean was coming with Cas’ name on his lips. Cas groaned at the feeling of it, and it didn't take long for him too to come with a long moan.

Cas collapsed atop Dean with a little grunt that Dean mirrored as his legs fell to the sides of Cas’ waist. They were both still breathing heavy as Dean brought a hand up to rest on Cas’ back, thumb stroking over his skin. Dean had a dazed smile on his face as he spoke. “Fuck, that was good,” he murmured, causing Cas to chuckle a little.

“I’ll have to agree to that statement,” Castiel mumbled as he pulled out of Dean and flopped next to him. Dean smiled softly and found Cas’ hand, interlacing their fingers.

“I’m really glad that you’re my boyfriend, Cas, even if, y’know, we have to hide it,” Dean said quietly. Castiel smirked over at him.

“You’re just saying that because you like the way I fuck you,” Castiel stated, and Dean scoffed, nudging Castiel before looking over at him.

“Sure, the sex is great but it’s more than that. You’re a lot more than I could have asked for, Cas,” Dean continued. Castiel could feel his heart swell. He knew by now that Dean hated sappy moments. He also knew that they hadn’t said, ‘I love you’ yet. And Cas wasn’t really sure if Dean was going to reciprocate it or not but he took a leap of faith.

“I love you,” Castiel murmured. Dean kinda just blinked for a second before the widest grin spread on his face and he leaned forwards to give Cas a chaste, soft kiss.

“I love you too,” Dean muttered against Castiel’s lips. In that moment, everything felt right.

-Another Month Later-

Dean could tell the second that everyone sat down for Bible Study that Cas was up to something. He had that look in his eye, that look that Dean knew by now. Dean kept catching eye contact with him and he just could not wait until him and Cas were sent to the kitchen to get drinks as they always were so that Dean could find out why the fuck Cas was looking at him like he was a particularly appetizing entree.

When the two were, in fact, sent to the kitchen, Dean immediately looked over at Cas with a raised eyebrow. “Alright, why are you giving me that look?” Dean inquired. Castiel smirked and walked up to Dean, walking closer and closer until Dean’s lower back was pressed to the island counter.

“Because I came up with an idea,” Cas murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to Dean’s lips. When he pulled away that sparkle in his eye was still there.

“Uh-oh,” Dean simply said, and Castiel chuckled.

“It’s nothing bad, Dean, I think that you’ll like it actually,” Castiel said, and Dean raised his eyebrow again.

“What is it then?” 

“I wanna suck you off right here in the kitchen whilst everyone prays next door, and I’ll get myself off while I’m sucking you,” Castiel proposed. Dean gaped at him. Did Cas really think that they could just do that?

“Cas, someone could walk in on us, plus it would take way too long,” Dean said, and Cas just smirked, biting his lip.

“Oh, I think that I can make things pretty quick,” he replied, his tone inviting. Dean swallowed, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides. Cas leaned forwards to press a kiss to the bolt of Dean’s jaw. “It’s totally up to you, but I just think it would be pretty hot, y’know. All that adrenaline making everything so much better. That rush,” he whispered, his breath ghosting Dean’s ear. Dean could already feel himself getting hard at just the thought, and Cas could tell when he pressed his body to Dean’s. Cas grinned, nipping at Dean’s earlobe. “Someone’s excited,” he teased, giving one grind of his hips into Dean’s. Dean let out a breath of air.

“If someone catches us I am personally going to kill you myself,” Dean told Castiel, who immediately brought his hand to Dean’s crotch, his palm grinding down on Dean’s already hardening cock.

“Good to know,” Cas murmured before he pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, his arms sliding around to Cas’ waist. He could feel himself growing harder with each move of Cas’ hand, and soon enough he was thrusting up into the touch, soft moans bleeding into the kiss. He felt Cas bring up his other hand, working on the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans. Cas pressed one last kiss to Dean’s lips before he fluidly sank to the floor, pulling Dean’s cock out of the vee of his jeans.

Apparently Cas wasn’t lying when he had said he could make things quick because he didn’t waste time teasing Dean, giving little kitten licks and long drags of his tongue, he sank right onto Dean’s cock, wrapping his lips around him and taking as much as he could.

Dean bit back a groan and braced his arms behind him on the counter. Cas had a fucking amazing mouth when it came to pretty much everything, but he had a lot of skill with blowjobs in particular. He knew just how to make Dean come undone and boy was he doing it. Curling his tongue, flattening it and pulling back to tongue at the slit. He brought up one hand and jacked whatever didn’t fit in his mouth and it felt so good that Dean wanted to moan as loud as he could. But, obviously he didn’t.

Dean had his eyes shut tight, his head tipped back and his lip between his teeth as he felt Cas’ mouth, hot and wet and fucking perfect move over him. He felt a pause, however, and he looked down to see Cas pulling out his own cock, immediately jerking it at a fevered pace. Dean let out a soft groan at the sight, Cas looking up at him with wide eyes, cock shoved down his throat as he jerked himself off. It only brought Dean closer to the edge of his own orgasm.

Dean brought one hand down and let his fingers entangle with Cas’ hair. He tugged just the slightest and was rewarded with a soft moan from Cas and a flutter of his eyelids. Dean stroked through Cas’ hair, simply watching him. “That’s it, Cas, God, your mouth is fucking perfect,” Dean murmured, biting his lip once more. He groaned softly and tilted his head back once more. “Fuck, Cas, I’m already close,” Dean breathed out, and those words put Cas into action because it was those words that made him work even harder, pull out every trick he knew to get Dean to come. And it worked quite well actually.

It was only a few moments later, a few more hums, curls, and licks of his tongue that Dean was gripping his hair tightly muttering, “Oh, fuck, Cas,” and Castiel knew exactly what that meant. Seconds later Dean had his eyes shut, his mouth open in a silent moan as he came down Cas’ throat and Cas swallowed every bit of it. The whole feeling of it, the situation brought Cas to his own orgasm too, and he moaned around Dean’s cock as come pulsed over his fist and onto the kitchen floor.

Cas took a moment to breathe before he quickly stood up, tucking himself back into his boxers and jeans. “Alright, you clean up, I’ll get the water,” Cas told Dean who was still a little dazed. Dean blinked down at the come on the floor and sighed, tucking himself back into his jeans and boxers and zipping them up. Cas hurriedly poured some glasses of water as Dean grabbed some paper towels and wiped up the come, then tossed them in the trash. Dean looked over at Cas and walked over to him to straighten out his hair a little.

“I told you that it would be hot,” Cas said, looking at Dean. Dean looked back at him to find that he was smirking.

“What?” he inquired. Cas leaned forwards, resting his lips against Dean’s.

“Next time we do this I’ll have to actually fuck you right over that kitchen counter.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!! Feedback is wonderful in any form :) My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you have a prompt you want to send me or if you just want to talk to me, that's cool too!! Thank you guys so so much for reading and I hope that all of you guys are doing well!!! <3 Xoxo


End file.
